


Sneak Attack

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The EMH makes a rare mistake and even more rare admits it! But it's probably already wreaked havoc on the captain and first officer of Voyager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted October 2010

“Lt. Torres, I am in need your help.”

B’Elanna’s face twisted with shock. _The Doctor? Asking for help? That was a new one!_ "What seems to be the problem?"

THE EMH’s voice fell to almost a whisper. "It’s… it’s rather personal. Can you come to sickbay?"

"On my way," she said as she headed for the turbolift and a quick trip from engineering to sickbay.

By the time she arrived, Voyager’s medical officer was pacing the floor, his face contorted with pain of some sort. "You must check out my circuits – right now!" he demanded. "I… I’m afraid something is wrong – I have actually made a mistake… me! I’m supposed to be perfect!"

"No one is perfect," B’Elanna glared at him even as she began her scans. "I can tell you some horror stories that would really knock you off your pedestal. What could you have done so wrong? Captain Janeway hasn’t reported any problems."

"That’s just it – I’m afraid what I’ve done might be affecting the captain even as we speak."

B’Elanna paused as she recalibrated her matrix phase scanner. "Should I ask security to check on her? Is she in danger?"

"It might not be the captain who is in danger," the EMH squeaked. "However, anyone who is with her might be."

"I believe she’s with Commander Chakotay in her ready room, discussing the away mission she’s taking with Harry and Seven. You say he might be in danger?" She looked up and saw the doctor taking a big gulp and could almost swear that beads of sweat were popping out on his holographic forehead.

"Then it might be worse than I imagined," he groaned. "Have you found anything yet?"

"Just what should I be looking for?" B’Elanna asked, her voice filled with futility.

"Something that would let me mistake one medication for another. I’ve never done that before, Lieutenant, but I did today. I was supposed to be giving the captain a dose of anti-radiation serum but instead, I accidentally injected her with a massive dose of estrogen."

The horror of the situation hit B’Elanna. "The captain? With enhanced estrogen? And she’s with Chakotay?" B’Elanna slumped back against the desk behind her. "If she… if he… survives this, you’ll be lucky if you’re not deprogrammed for the next fifty years!"

"That’s why I need for you to find something wrong with my system," he doctor whimpered. "Please?"

**~*~**

Four decks above them inside Captain Janeway’s ready room, the lighting was low and the air heavy with the sweaty, acrid tang of a strenuous sexual encounter. The only sounds heard were the sighs and moans of post-coital satisfaction coming from two naked bodies sprawled on the sofa.

A soft baritone voice finally interrupted the silence. "Kathryn what was that all about? Whatever has gotten into you?"

"Are you complaining?" a female voice asked.

"Not in a million light years; this is better than I ever dreamed! But why now?"

"I have no idea," she smiled back sensuously. "But why quibble with the details?"

  
  
~ the end ~

 

 


End file.
